


Rev Your Engines

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cis Kujou Kiriya, Crack Treated Seriously, Exophilia, Graphite probably cis but honestly up to interpretation, Grinding, Hemipenis, M/M, Mechanophilia, Motorcycle Sex, Outdoor Sex, got way more existential than expected, mentions of the ensemble cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Kuroto manages to escape his digital prison and has a surprise for Kiriya. It's up to him and Graphite to undo this particularly nasty function Kuroto's written and injected into Kiriya's Gamer Driver.
Relationships: Graphite/Kujou Kiriya
Kudos: 6
Collections: Oreos' Fanfic Gauntlets





	Rev Your Engines

**Author's Note:**

> The last addition to [this post](https://ciphercoyote.tumblr.com/post/167607802849/im-thinking-about-her) helped me figure out some crucial story beats on how to get this fic to work lol.  
> Also if you're familiar with a few of my previous works, this is the return of the two mouths Graphite headcanon.
> 
> Here's the visual if you haven't seen the particular fics this hc is attached to: [reference](https://twitter.com/OrangeCylon64/status/1213241752556933120?s=20)

"Hey, can we pull over?" Kiriya asked.

Wordlessly, Graphite turned the handlebars on Lazer and they slowed to a stop, pulling over on the forest road they'd been following for the past half hour. Kiriya never thought to be grateful that Bakusou Bike was mostly about offroad racing until now. Graphite's driving was atrocious, like, Saki had never ridden a bike before and the most advanced form of land transportation in Graphite's world was a cart, kind of atrocious. Before any accidents happened, Kiriya needed to guide them away from other drivers ASAP, and thankfully he was able to point them towards the mountains and get them isolated from regular traffic.

Once he was certain they were stable and Kiriya had the kickstand down, Graphite dismounted, worn-out, black combat boots crunching in the fallen leaves scattered across the path. The crackling of dry leaves continued to follow him as he started walking down the path ahead of where they were parked. He looked a lot better than Kiriya expected him to be after a long ride, somehow more refreshed than when they started. Maybe it was a dragon thing, and this was the closest he could get to flying in a human form without any extreme measures like bungee jumping or parasailing. Kiriya would have to ask later if he remembered. In the meanwhile, he'd ogle the biker outfit Graphite programmed for this drive so he wasn't tempted to say anything about how the tense line in Graphite's shoulders was starting to return.

To any outsider, Graphite's normal outfit was dangerous for riding on a motorcycle. Too much loose, flowing fabric that could get caught on the bike or snagged by something on the road. Graphite would actually be fine, since anything on him that had fabric physics clipped through any hazards, but appearances were unfortunately important to keep up. Hence, Graphite's newest addition to his costume change wardrobe.

While Graphite hated it, mainly because he hated being expected or forced to do things to make humans more comfortable around him, Kiriya was definitely enjoying the way the faded black jeans and tank top under his forest green leather jacket clung to his body nicely.

But Kiriya had to cut his "observation" short once he noticed Graphite throwing concerned looks his way. He closed his eyes, pretending he was enjoying the fresh mountain air, and eventually he heard Graphite's boots crunch away towards the trees. Turning as subtly as he could, Kiriya watched him disappear as the forest grew thicker. The dragon was probably walking a perimeter to scope out the area, so he thought he'd have some time to himself to relax.

Graphite was back sooner than expected, though, and must've confirmed they were alone because he quickly transformed into his familiar dragon-humanoid self. The tense line of his shoulders relaxed ever so slightly and he sat with his back to the tree closest to Kiriya. As he settled in, he looked so comfy and Kiriya longed to join him.

Unfortunately, the current state of his body was unideal for cuddling.

Or sitting.

For anything, really.

The only thing he was good at now was going at high speeds across most terrains, and only if he had someone at the handlebars. It was also the reason they were out here in the first place, and he'd been wondering how to thank Graphite for putting up with this ordeal since they drove away from the rest of the crew.

* * *

Earlier today, Kuroto escaped Pipopapo Prison again, and he had some "fun" things in store for all the Riders, Kiriya especially. Kuroto probably hadn't even realized how perfect his vengeance was for all the times Kiriya ruined his plans, even when he hadn't been alive to meddle.

The battle to get Kuroto contained again was total chaos, basically reviving Emu's worst nightmare of trying his best to keep the team cohesion together and utterly failing with everyone either running off to deal with some perfectly developed distraction courtesy of Kuroto or getting separated from the group in the flood of zombie mooks from Zombie Chronicle 2's start-up.

Kuroto somehow revived Saki a second time, who was looking very done with being damselled while Hiiro guilted himself over previous failures, making it harder for him to get his head in the game and take out the mook bugsters to get to her. She quickly got fed up with waiting and took matters into her own hands, kicking or tripping any unfriendlies if they came too close to where she was tied up with bugster-neutralizing cables.

Taiga was forced to sit out the battle for once, getting trapped in some pocket dimension Game Stage; letting Nico finally step up and take the spotlight to save his dumb ass. Meanwhile, Poppy, Parad, Graphite, and Kiriya were isolated from everyone else, trying to fight their way to the nearest ally or just survive. They'd trade blows with Kuroto if he ran by to take advantage of an opening, but then it was back to zombie smashing. That pattern went on for long enough, Kiriya thought that'd be the extent of his involvement in the fight. But he shouldn't have assumed, because of course, Kuroto had something special for him, just hadn't put it into play yet.

In all of the commotion, Kuroto managed to hit Kiriya's Gamer Driver with a Bugvisor that looked haphazardly slapped together. Before he could make some snappy comment about the shoddy workmanship, maybe even compare it to Masamune's handiwork because that was bound to hit a few nerves, Kiriya's Driver swung closed and opened again, reverting his Gear Zero henshin back to his bike form. Even when he tried switching back, it felt like something was jamming the lever. With no hands or time to fix things, Kiriya looked around as best he could, spotting Emu as the closest one and begrudgingly made a beeline towards him through the crowd so he could actually be of some use in the rest of the fight.

And when the dust settled, Emu tried to figure out what broke, running his hands over the Driver to find anything he might not be seeing. Poppy ambled her way over as well, laying a hand on Kiriya's side, her eyes lighting up with bright pink lines of code to start running diagnostics on him; a neat little trick she picked up in all her years of nurse training.

Between the three of them, it rapidly became clear that this wasn't a jammed lever or some ordinary malfunction. No, this was something _intentional_ to keep him stuck as a bike. His engine growled dangerously as he sped over to Kuroto, demanding that he fix this and swearing he'd destroy the rest of his lives the second he got out of this stupid form.

The yelling clued everyone else in quickly and Graphite was immediately by Kiriya's side. Ignoring Emu and Poppy's cries to wait, he flung the lever open, intending to get Kiriya into some form with arms so he could punch the Game Master himself instead of taking all the satisfaction by doing it for him. He was a nice boyfriend like that.

Graphite actually got it to move halfway before pain shot up his arm, sharp enough to force him to let go and stagger back a few steps. He snarled at Kuroto, clutching his injured arm briefly before storming back to Kiriya's side. The only thing stopping him from stubbornly trying again was realizing that whatever hurt him equally hit Kiriya.

They were, unfortunately, too slow to stop Taiga from trying to pull the gashats out of the Driver when he finally made his way over; and the radiologist suffered the same fate. At least they'd all made it abundantly clear that touching was fine, but any kind of force or attempts to undo the henshin wasn't. And no matter what they tried, even Maximum Mighty's reprogramming ability, they couldn't do anything. Fortunately, that didn't cause Kiriya any more harm, but it was still disappointing as hell.

Since nothing was working, and "God" had his lips sealed with a tight, gloating smirk ever since the battle ended, everyone collectively decided to figure Kiriya's problem out later, focusing on coordinating damage control and clean up with the Ministry of Health's people as they arrived. Kiriya ended up hanging back from everyone else. He didn’t even realize he was driving away ‘til he was hidden. Kiriya quickly chalked it up to not wanting to be seen like this with all these new faces around. Graphite found him and kept him company, talking softly about nothing as they lingered in a side alley together, helping to take his mind off things.

Kiriya knew the best option was to stay put and wait until they could take him back to CR, examine the problem with better equipment. But that was the last thing he wanted to do. Normally, he wasn't opposed to experimenting on himself if it would help them get answers. But being Lazer and getting experimented on was a different matter altogether. Despite all his lighthearted jokes about getting ridden and the many racing puns, the lack of sensations beyond sight, sound, and limited touch got under his metaphorical skin. And there was always this inexplicable sense of humiliation that came with the initial transformation.

And somehow, Graphite picked up on his discomfort, even without a face to read. He offered to go with Kiriya on a drive away from everyone else to wait things out until they could all go home or back to CR. Kiriya would have laughed if the situation wasn't so messed up, because right when Graphite mentioned going home, he was hit with the realization that he might be stuck like this for a while. Like, 'more than a day' a while. And to make it more disconcerting and ridiculous, his immediate response was trying to figure out what kinds of tells he had as a motorcycle and wondering how to cover those up. To keep himself from falling back into bad habits that would push people away, he quickly agreed to let Graphite take him for a spin to see what happened.

They caught Poppy and Parad as they were passing by the alley to let them know they were going out for a test drive, see if it did anything to help Kiriya out. Then asked if they could let the others know. Poppy nodded cheerfully, but they easily saw her worry through it. Meanwhile, Parad looked between them skeptically; like he was convinced they were making excuses to get out of clean up duty, and he wanted out, too, but knew better than to ask with Poppy around.

Once they took off, Graphite certainly helped to keep his mind off any existential bike crises with his terrible driving, as mentioned before. Any thoughts that wanted to knock around in Kiriya's brain and make a mess were quickly forgotten and tossed aside in favor of keeping everyone around them safe and alive and maybe stop them from driving at 95 kmph just in case he actually _did_ transform back in the middle of the trip and ended up splattering them both against the pavement.

* * *

And that's what led them here: hours later, completely isolated, somewhere high up on a mountain forest trail, and still no closer to solving the 'stuck as a motorcycle' problem.

Kiriya noticed how Graphite was carefully watching him from the tree he was sitting against, completely still. He wasn't sure what to make of it besides unnerving. Kiriya was so used to the illusion that Graphite was something natural, that he'd sometimes forget that the dragon was someone who wasn't in constant, subtle motion because his body required it, but because of idle animations. Kiriya would forget that now he was someone like that as well. It was nice to pretend he was still human.

Kiriya turned away from the sight, wanting to focus on something other than an existential crisis, realizing he'd created unneeded tension. He forced out a laugh in hopes of dispelling some of it, but didn't feel like he did a good job.

Graphite shifted in the edge of his vision, and Kiriya's engine started to growl, feeling oddly natural for his agitated state, like leg jiggling or finger tapping. But the accompanying numbness, the lack of familiarity, drew even more attention to how this body felt nothing like his own, unnerved him even further. He could feel it happening. It was a part of him, but everything as a motorcycle felt distant. Like it wasn't directly happening to him the way touches on his skin or being sick to his stomach felt. Kiriya forced it to quiet down and tried to think of other things that avoided the question hanging over his head.

_'He wouldn't really leave me like this forever, would he?'_

Kiriya turned his handlebars to look directly at Graphite again and their eyes met. Maybe Graphite was wondering the same thing because he rolled his shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. They both knew full well what levels of cruelty Kuroto were capable of. Leaving Kiriya as a bike was so abstract that it might not seem like the waking nightmare it really was. Maybe this registered as a "nothing" punishment in Kuroto's head. Maybe he thought it was as trivial as an annoyance to Kiriya since he always complained a lot about hating the experience, but outwardly showed no problems with using it if Level 2 was required for an operation. And well, he'd more than earned "God's" full spite. So, either way, it wouldn't be out of the question for Kuroto to plan for Kiriya to stay like this forever... more of a guarantee if he wanted to be honest with himself.

A hand on his... head? Front part with his eyes? Bike face? Kiriya didn't have an intimate knowledge of motorcycle parts and he was too preoccupied to put much energy into remembering the few he did know, wanting to lean into the gentle, clawed touch. But this body was incapable of up and down movement unless it was already in motion and there was a ramp or something, so his engine grumbled in annoyance.

Even though he couldn't press into his hand properly, Graphite seemed to take the hint, letting his hand completely settle on Kiriya's "head" as a comforting weight, while his other hand came up, fingers idly tracing along the metal rims lining the glass plate protecting his eyes. Kiriya would've grinned if he could, not even caring that his engine was purring, letting Graphite's touches ground him.

"Thanks, big guy," Kiriya sighed softly, LED eyes flickering in their dark backing, simulating the way his eyelids would flutter at soft touches like this. Graphite nodded quietly, gracefully pulling away to sit cross-legged in front of him.

The dragon had been surprisingly quiet this whole time, but Kiriya wouldn't entirely fault him for it. This whole situation was so strange, and it's not like talking while they were driving would have been very productive between the engine and wind. But Graphite being silent for this long was concerning.

"You okay, 'Phite?"

Graphite snorted aggressively, "I should be asking _you_ that."

Now there was a hint of the bugster he knew and loved, but something was still off. And if he knew Graphite, he knew it would be a struggle to get a direct answer out of him when he was like this. So he started some subtle fishing to figure out what might be bothering him.

"Yeah, I know. This whole, 'permanently a bike thing' isn't a great look for me. But consider, you're gonna be the one who has to live with it, too. I'm sure you're already worried about having to carry me up and down the stairs to our apartment every day since there's no way I'm fitting in the elevator."

Graphite shook his head exasperatedly and Kiriya genuinely chuckled. They were rediscovering their dynamic, even in this situation, and it helped Kiriya feel grounded. Still, he was kinda expecting at least something snappy back and if he were human, he'd be pouting.

"Hey," he said softly. Graphite nodded to show he was still paying close attention, "Look, you've been really quiet, so I'm worried, y'know? I figured at this point you'd be cursing Kuroto out or punching down a tree or something."

Graphite leaned back, resting on his hands and tilting his head judgmentally, "Yeah, as if that wouldn't draw attention to us. Wasn't the point of coming this far up here to be discreet? Something about humans being weirded out by a talking bike?"

"Well, that and to avoid any accidents with your terrible driving." His engine rumbled along with his amused chuckle, and suddenly Graphite was pointedly looking away.

Kiriya's eyes flickered in surprise. After trying to figure out how to start the engine on command, and gaining some extra existential crisis for his efforts, he managed to rev it a few times. Graphite's legs shifted uncomfortably in the dirt, drawing closer like he was trying to hide something...

"Hey, there's something you're not telling me still."

Graphite cleared his throat, rolling his head back and forth a few times, trying to avoid the statement, but when he realized there wasn't anything he could do about it, he groaned and shifted so he was sitting tall, every part of him suddenly directly engaged in this conversation. No doubt, whatever he was embarrassed about, he wanted to face it with whatever pride he could summon.

He blew out a sharp breath and gripped his knees tight with his claws, keeping his eyes locked with Kiriya's, "On the way here..." his words were stilted, trying his best not to falter as he explained, "Riding you," his lower faceplate peeled open at the seams so he could properly gnash both sets of teeth.

Kiriya always teased him, trying to get him to say bike jokes in bed, and now that he couldn't escape since he literally rode on him. Well... his frustration was understandable and Kiriya couldn't have felt more pleased.

"Shut up," Graphite snapped, voice still quiet, but his tone had an edge to it.

"I didn't say anything," Kiriya replied innocently.

Graphite bared his teeth sarcastically, then went back to his hesitant explanation. "I think it was a mix of the sound of the engine and the..." he grumbled quietly to himself, "...the vibrations."

Kiriya's vision blacked out for a moment and he could practically see it come 'back online' when his brain stopped short-circuiting. Graphite obviously didn't want to say it and Kiriya was so tempted to make him because he knew where this was going. But he decided to take pity on Graphite and move them along.

"Don't strain yourself, I get what you mean," Kiriya said, trying his best to keep the smirk out of his voice, "So, you wanna hop on board? I think I can figure out how to idle the engine."

"No!" Graphite punched the dirt next to him, "We need to be figuring out how to get you out of that form! Not... indulging my base instincts." His voice quieted down as he said the last bit, ashamed.

"C'mon, I'm like the world's biggest vibrator right now, and I know how much you like those."

Graphite looked away, instinctively trying to hide a blush that would be visible if he were human and Kiriya tried to hold back his laugh. He lost track of how many times he found the other bugster in a particular mood, sprawled out on the ground or in bed, lying on top of his vibrator collection with all of them going at once and actively playing with whichever ones grabbed his interest at the moment; like it was the world's most bizarre, erotic treasure hoard. He'd have to fight to pry Graphite up and collect the dead or dying vibrators out from under him so he could replace the batteries or get them on their chargers so they'd be ready to keep running until the dragon wore himself out.

"Look, Graphite," Kiriya said earnestly, which caught Graphite off guard and had him snapping to attention. Must've been expecting more teasing, which was fair.

"It's been a really weird day. We're both worn out, and as much as I hate to think about it, if this is something long term, or at worst, permanent, then we'll have to figure out how to work around this. Because I still wanna be with you in every way I can, and if we have to do it, might as well experiment right now if you're feeling it, yeah?"

Graphite's jaws shifted, contemplating the scenario laid before him. Finally, he rolled his neck irritably, "Alright fine. Quick round and then we're back to solving how to get you back."

"Promise," Kiriya wiggled his front wheel in place of nodding.

Graphite sighed forcefully, then got to his feet, walking around to Kiriya's side so he could straddle him again. There was a moment of hesitation, and then there was the familiar compression and settling of a person in the seat.

Graphite sank down a little deeper, compressing the springs and machinery inside of him tighter than his human form because of all the added weight from his bulk and armor. Usually, he wouldn't take note of it. Graphite was taller and heavier than him in both forms. And as a human, the dragon could easily crush him either way, so not much point in playing spot the differences. And now, as a bugster, Kiriya was naturally stronger and the only concern was if Graphite decided to take sparring with him way too seriously. But as a bike, it was so much easier to quantify the weight difference from the way his insides felt. It didn't really do him much good, but it was something that was suddenly there and he was really noticing it because it was so different from his regular thoughts that it was a bit worrying.

Would a motorcycle naturally want to make that comparison if it gained sentience? Because then it would definitely be a beneficial thought to know what was the hardest it could push before things started to break down or—

Graphite's claws wrapped around his handlebars, snapping him away from that rabbit hole so he could turn his focus back to what they were doing.

After some mental fumbling around for the parts that controlled his engine, he managed to rev it, maybe turning it harder than he intended with the sudden pressure to perform well for Graphite. Kiriya could feel the way Graphite tensed on him, knees squeezing on either side of his frame, and he instinctively turned it again, encouraging him to let loose.

It was a slow start, but he worked Graphite up where he wanted him to be. The dragon's hips rolled against him once, gasping softly as he did. Kiriya kept the engine idling this time, giving him a nice sensation to rut up against. As Graphite got used to it, he started revving it at random and maintaining that intensity for a while before dialing it back down. 

Kiriya was finding his focus on all of Graphite's reactions and movements shockingly clear. Everything in him worked in such perfect tandem to push all the right buttons that it might've churned his stomach or made the inside of his skull crawl if he still had them. Too perfect, too freaky.

Usually, he'd be all wrapped up in what he was feeling, sex was a two-way street after all; never a bad thing to let himself get overwhelmed when they were intimate and tangled up in each other. But as a motorcycle, there was almost nothing beyond the rumbling of the engine inside of him, the pulling or squeezing of coils, and whirring of belts and cylinders as Graphite's weight shifted around and each part did its thing.

As Kiriya expected, the varied stimulation helped Graphite drop any remaining worries he had. A clawed hand slipped from his handlebars, settling heavily on the space between his Gamer Driver and the seat for support as he started grinding down against Kiriya in earnest. Eventually, his other hand joined the first on his body and he was rocking against the seat with his usual wild abandon.

This had to be the weirdest turn on ever. His brain was mostly into this, but his body was completely disengaged outside of what he was telling it to do. It let him focus on the other bugster in a way he never knew he wanted to. He'd never thought being detached from his feelings could be sexy. But being able to care for Graphite like this, being so attentive to every sound and movement and responding as best he could, was attractive in its own way. He usually got so excited he got lost in it when he'd see Graphite's rough exterior shatter to let himself openly enjoy something that he usually never would because of some warrior pride or wanting to focus on Kiriya more.

Even if Kiriya told him to lie back and enjoy himself, Graphite would always reciprocate, making sure they were both fully enjoying themselves, and maybe to avoid being that vulnerable in front of Kiriya just yet.

Maybe this could be a stepping stone into getting there with him when Kiriya got his body back. Fuck Kiriya hoped he got his body back.

As much as this excited him, the disappointment of not being able to see Graphite started to hit.

Some tapping at the space between the seat and his Driver caught his attention and he cut the engine. Wordlessly, Graphite got off him, only to sit down on him again. Kiriya's confusion only lasted for a second because Graphite laid across his seat, chest pressed into the back of it, hips right at the front edge. Well, this was... unexpected. He couldn't imagine Graphite was getting any good friction in this position.

Fingers trailing around his tailpipe and the side of his frame suddenly made it obvious that friction wasn't the point. This was about Graphite pressing as much of his body as he could against Kiriya's overheated metal. And from the faint touches Kiriya could feel, maybe there was a secondary motivation of wanting to return the favor in some way. A futile attempt to get Kiriya off too, but it was still very sweet.

Graphite made some low cooing and rumbling of his own, signifying that his climax was probably on its way, and Kiriya did his best to up the vibration ante to get him there.

There was a screeching noise of talons on paint and metal, but Kiriya didn't pay it much mind. Not like it hurt, and it probably wouldn't be there the next time he henshined... if there was a next time of course— Oh wait, Graphite was cumming!

Kiriya almost didn't catch the shuddering, shaking apart against him, Graphite trying to muffle his growls and moans against him as he desperately drove his hips into the seat over and over again. Kiriya quickly cut the engine when Graphite's started desperately gasping in shuddery, hiccuping bursts, claws digging into the side of his frame.

Everything finally went still and quiet again, the only thing filling the air was Graphite's heavy breathing as he came down.

Graphite buried his head in his arms, whining softly. Kiriya would've missed it if he didn't cut the engine and he twisted, straining to get a look at what was happening back there out of instinct.

Technically he could get a good idea of how Graphite looked from the feel of his weight pressing down into Kiriya's seat, but it wasn't the same. Graphite usually didn't make sounds like that and he wanted to see.

"Hey, you okay, big guy?" He asked, noting there was a tremble to his voice, maybe from his panic from being unable to see Graphite.

All he got in response was a frustrated growl, making Kiriya more worried. There was a shift, more pressure towards the front as Graphite sat up, hands resting on the middle of the seat.

There was a quiet murmur, incomprehensible under the breeze rustling the trees.

"...What was that?"

Graphite's hips slid across his seat and he could feel the way he was still definitely, probably achingly, hard.

"I want..." Graphite mumbled.

Kiriya stayed as still as possible, not wanting to startle him out of talking. "Hey," He said softly, "No judgment, remember?"

There was a terse silence as Graphite sat there, but Kiriya imagined him nodding before he heard a quiet response.

"I wanna fuck you."

Kiriya laughed, trying to keep the sound light and not mocking, "You _are_ 'Phite."

Graphite snorted and Kiriya felt him shift restlessly again, "I _know."_

Something inside of Kiriya juddered as one of Graphite's claws came down to gently scratch against the paint on his side. Nothing that would cause damage or anything like that, barely-there pressure he couldn't even feel because it wasn't putting pressure on his insides to shift them around in any conceivable way. The faint click and tap of his claws was actually the thing that cued Kiriya into what Graphite was up to and the imagined, familiar drag of those claws against his actual skin came naturally.

Graphite definitely seemed to notice the reaction because there was a thoughtful hum instead of the usual indignant, offended noises when Kiriya set him off and he was searching for some snappy comeback. Instead of a verbal response, he got some noticeable pressure from Graphite's other hand coming down to press deep into the seat, making him shudder again, loving the reminder of how strong Graphite was.

Despite what must've been a confidence boost from getting all these very visible reactions from a bike, albeit a sentient one that was very in love with him, Graphite still seemed hesitant about what he wanted.

"I want..." He started slowly, "Fuck, I can't believe I'm still hard with how awkward this is. I want to be inside you. Somehow. I know that's probably not possible, but I still..."

And then there was another grind against his seat, a little more eager and shameless this time and Kiriya couldn't help but feel proud that Graphite was letting himself enjoy this.

"Well," Kiriya dragged out the sound playfully, "I did say we should use this opportunity to explore all possibilities. I still have a hole in this form but not in the sense you're used to."

"You..." The weight shifted around again, tilting back and forth a bit while Graphite searched. Kiriya tried not to laugh at the realization in Graphite's voice as he said, "Oh, right..."

There was a long stretch of silence, and Kiriya was sure he was going to jack off instead, sitting on him or not, but then there was a tentative touch back there, only indicated by Graphite scooting forward and a short, thoughtful hum.

He could imagine Graphite hesitantly and slowly circling the tailpipe with his fingers as he mumbled, "You're still so warm."

"Don't get too excited and try to put both in, now," Kiriya teased, "I think we'd be in much more of a problem if you get stuck and suddenly can't teleport because of whatever the fuck Kuroto did to me." He could practically hear the eye-roll Graphite gave him and he laughed.

But Graphite still wasn't getting off him and he wondered—

A sigh, slightly muffled in a way that he instantly recognized as Graphite's tongue lolling out, gave Kiriya his answer. He was really going to... Was this like 69'ing but with him as a bike? Did the vibrations count as reciprocal to the tongue action he was about to get? It's not like he was sucking back so maybe this just counted as prep. Either way, it was certainly an interesting method to make sure Graphite didn't hurt himself back there.

Kiriya couldn't feel any of the touches of Graphite's long, prehensile tongues, but he knew how they dripped with saliva way more viscous and lasting than regular human spit. The two of them used it as lube if they were strapped for time, or if Graphite was feeling extra generous, he'd tongue fuck him, leaving Kiriya all blissed out and gasping for air because _nothing_ had ever felt like that before. And he imagined nothing would unless tentacle or tongue vibrators got way better within his lifetime.

Kiriya continued wondering about the linguistics of being eaten out as a bike in this specific position until Graphite must've finally deemed him ready, dismounting and circling around to get behind him. If he were human Kiriya would be clenching nervously, but he didn't bother to relax. It wouldn't affect how Graphite fit it in, so the tension stayed until he heard the dragon groan appreciatively behind him. He thought it would feel like something, but still, just numbness.

"Hn, fuck. You've never been this hot inside before..."

Graphite thrust hard enough to send him skidding forward in the dirt a bit. Graphite quickly grabbed at his sides to drag him back, like he almost flew out of his grasp, was all too indicative of how much force was behind that motion. Kiriya felt a little dizzy from the implications. Graphite could never fuck that hard, even now that Kiriya was a bugster. Unless they wanted to break the bed, of course.

Kiriya actually laughed in surprise. Graphite's harsh fucking sent a dizzying rush through his head. He could almost feel it, and he could tell this would be over quickly.

And he was right. He wasn't exactly sure, but it felt like no time at all until Graphite was coming, gripping his hips and—

Kiriya fell forward, sprawling face-first into the ground, not having any time at all to relearn how to catch himself. He blinked, stunned as his hands—his regular human hands, no more Rider gear for him today, thank fuck—grasped aimlessly at the dirt, trying to get his disoriented brain to remember how to work a human body again. Despite cumming seconds ago, Graphite was by his side instantly, helping Kiriya flip onto his back so he could sprawl out and breathe.

Graphite silently watched over him, a steady, clawed hand on his shoulder while he heaved unneeded air into his body, staring up into the pale blue of the sky and deep green-gold shadows of sunlight filtering through the leaves. And because this situation had to get weirder, his body started to catch up on all the feelings from Graphite fucking into and grinding against him as he laid there. Kiriya's skin grew flushed as his arousal swept over him in waves, this body connecting to the sensations very differently from how the motorcycle form did. He reached out for Graphite wildly, grasping whatever he could get his hands on and yanking the dragon down.

Surprisingly, Kiriya was able to haul Graphite down and maneuver him on top easily, the other bugster landing on hands and knees above him. He must've caught him off-guard, because it usually took Kiriya a lot more effort to do something like that.

"Wh—"

Kiriya left Graphite no room to speak as he wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss hungrily against his faceplate, which had snapped shut defensively when Kiriya grappled him. He half expected some retort or demand to know what was happening. But there was nothing. Just stunned silence. Kiriya always felt a little swell of pride in his chest at rendering his boyfriend speechless and this time was no exception, even in his frenzied, horny state.

"Fuck me," He gasped when he finally let Graphite go.

Graphite's jaws opened and closed soundlessly. Impatiently, Kiriya's eyes drifted down to the vent that kept his dicks safe, and he fought the disappointment of seeing them retreating back in.

"Suck me off if you're spent, then." Kiriya demanded, "I don't care what it is, please just help me."

Shaking his head, Graphite seemed to put enough together and crawled down his body. Thank fuck. They'd figure this out later, he needed to get off or he'd start losing it.

Graphite slid his ripped jeans down to his ankles, lifting his legs. He licked a line up from his hole to his balls. The tongue from his lower mouth slid out, poking and circling his rim while the other traveled higher, finally wrapping around his dick and Kiriya bit down on his arm to hide a relieved sob.

The second tongue continued to work at his hole, slowly opening it to fuck into him later, Graphite's upper mouth slowly lowered until it was gently encased around his cock. The tongue continued to skillfully lick and stroke at the sensitive skin, while Graphite's mouth added heat and a bit of a danger element that Kiriya enjoyed when the teeth would brush against him as he thrust. All of it was exactly what he wanted and somehow not enough.

Kiriya wrapped a hand around one of Graphite's horns and gently tugged, directing the dragon's attention back up to him.

"Hey, if you're gonna do that, get up here at least so I can return the favor properly instead of just rubbing you off with the engine."

Graphite made a face like he wanted to argue that he did, in fact, like the engine. Maybe he even preferred it, but this wasn't about Graphite anymore. It was Kiriya's turn to indulge and his body was screaming at him to make the most of it.

After some grumbling where Kiriya caught a faint "needy," Graphite changed his position over him, lowering his body until his vent was right above Kiriya's face. He grabbed at Graphite's hip with one hand to guide him down further, the other coming up to gently stroke at the seam, encouraging it to open.

The dragon shuddered above him slightly, and then got back to what he was doing before, finally starting to fuck Kiriya as his vent twitched and spread slightly, mucus dripping out and splattering across his cheek and lips. Kiriya paid it no mind, more interested in the way Graphite's dicks were still tucked up inside. He took note of their position, doing his best to avoid them as he licked deep inside, enjoying the way Graphite trembled while more secretions dripped out of him and over his face.

Once he got his first taste, the rest was a blur of making sure Graphite was enjoying it and avoiding anything that would cause his overly sensitive body discomfort in any way. He felt sweaty and gross but in the best kind of way because the lower half of his face had a translucent, sticky coating that smelled like Graphite. The only clear thing was whatever Graphite did to him down there. The other bugster must've been making sure he'd remember the dual tongue fuck and blow job because he was certain that was the hardest he'd ever cum in his whole life.

Graphite collapsed into the dirt looking more exhausted than Kiriya had ever seen him before. Taking a moment to gather his strength, Kiriya struggled to move, eventually managing to crawl his way over and rest his head against the dragon's pec. Graphite's hand slowly trailed up his back, and normally, he'd shudder or flinch because he was ticklish, but right now he was too numb and fucked out to even notice until Graphite's arm was wrapped securely around his shoulders, bringing him even closer in the embrace and giving him a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

Kiriya looked up at the sky as Graphite wiped at the mess between his legs, just watching the blue of the day slowly melt into a soft purple as time passed. They technically didn't need to, and Kiriya used to hate it, but nowadays he found himself trying to clean up post-sex whenever they had the chance. They could just pixelate the mess away, but there was something so human and comforting in having one, so Graphite always let him have this. Plus, he would never argue against having Graphite's hands brushing over his skin oh so tenderly as he made sure he got everything.

Graphite smacked at the side of his thigh to get his attention, throwing Kiriya's jeans at him as he stood up. Kiriya lay there for a moment longer, watching the clouds start to turn pink from the fading sun's rays through the twisting pattern of leaves and branches. A claw slowly made its way into his vision, and he grinned, taking it so Graphite could pull him to his feet.

"Ah, it's already pretty late... We oughta get back to CR before they start sending out search parties, yeah?" Kiriya said, stretching and pulling his clothes back on.

A low hum of agreement rumbled from deep inside Graphite's chest, and Kiriya shot him a grin before looking around.

He had no idea where they were... no idea if there were any train or bus stations nearby or what times they ran. He fought a pout off his face as he slowly realized transforming into a bike might be the fastest way back...

The trail of thought quickly died when he pulled out his Gamer Driver and stared it down.

"I remember seeing some stations on the way," Graphite said suddenly. Kiriya beamed at him, "We should walk. Can't be too far." Graphite nodded assertively, placing a comforting hand on his forearm.

Kiriya chuckled, shifting his arm so they were linked at the elbows. He gestured out to the faint mountain trail, "Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> *Dabs * finally hit 69 fics
> 
> Also thank you so much for reading this if you got here!


End file.
